


Dog days are over

by SamWhity



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhity/pseuds/SamWhity
Summary: It was unexpected and definitely not planned, but Miz Cracker couldn't help herself. She felt her stomach clench, her heart swell and, before she could even process it, she found herself saying “I love you”.Aquaria didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, before snuggling closer to her and murmuring: “I love you too. I really do”.





	Dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to follow "Sit back and watch the bed burn" [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715290 ]. There will also be a oneshot describing what happens between those two oneshots, stay tuned. ;-)  
> Anyway, being separate works, you can also read one without needing to read the others. Enjoy! :)

 

 

“Are you okay?”.

Aquaria sighed quietly, turning to Miz Cracker.

After a night out with Monét, Bob and Dusty, the two were going back to the younger one's apartment. Not being publicly dating, they had to find an excuse that allowed them to leave together but, judging by Bob sneer, no one bought it.

“You have been even quieter than usual” Cracker added, before taking Aquaria's hand in hers and squeezing it.

The other one managed to fake a smile, before untangling their hands in order to open the front door of the building, while faking a silly bow.

“After you, milady”, she chuckled, before closing the door behind her and walking to the elevator.

It had been a strange evening to say the least. Being in the same room with Miz Cracker's drag mother and her best friend made Aquaria feel uncomfortable, out of place and too young for her own good. As a result, she barely said a word, not even touched her drink, faked smiles and tried not to cringe after the umpteenth innuendo about her boyfriend and Bob's sexual encounters.

The elevator's doors opened and the two made their way to the apartment, before entering it and turning on the lights.

Cracker's phone buzzed just in time for the other one to enter the bathroom and close the door behind her.

**Monét, 11:47 pm:** Is your girl okay?

**Monét, 11:47 pm:** She seemed kinda lost. Are you guys good?

**Monét, 11:48 pm:** We know, btw. It's kinda cute, tbh.

**Monét, 11:48 pm:** Dusty thinks it's because of me.

**Monét, 11:49 pm:** Okay, Bob too. Poor little Monét :-( 

**Monét, 11:50 pm:** Cracker U okay? Are U mad too?

With a sigh, Miz Cracker typed a short answer.

**Cracker, 11:50 pm:** It's all good, don't worry. Just keep it to yourself, okay? 

Aquaria came back just in time to see her send the text and frowned.

“I'm heading to bed. You coming?”the younger one asked, before pouring herself a glass of water and drinking it up.

The other one nodded, before noticing another message and murmuring: “Go ahead, I'll be there in a second”.

“Sure” replied the younger one, before closing the bedroom's door behind her and sighing.

Still caught up in her texts, Miz Cracker failed to notice the poorly disguised mix of pain and fear in her boyfriend's eyes.

**Bob, 11:53 pm:** If you two break up it's Monét's fault.

**Bob, 11:53 pm:** Hope you're both okay, btw.

**Bob, 11:54 pm:** That kid adores you, always had. It's kinda gross, tbh...

**Bob, 11:54 pm:** Talk to you tmr, okay?

**Bob, 11:55 pm:** And don't forget: wear a condom!

Cracker chuckled after reading the last text and answering with a simple thumb up, before making her way to the bedroom and smiling at the sight of Aquaria snuggled on her side of the bed.

“Is there place for me?” she asked, before taking her shirt and her pants off.

The other one didn't answer, just mumbled an unimpressed “Mh”, before snuggling against the cushion. Those were the moments Miz Cracker cherished the most: when Aquaria wasn't hiding behind make-up and fabricated confidence, when she didn't just shut herself up because she felt insecure or awkward, when she felt safe enough to be her kind, cute, loving and sometimes silly self. The older one snuggled against her, hugging her tight and kissing the freckles on her shoulder.

“Goodnight, sleepyhead”, she murmured, before closing her eyes and smiling.

 

Waking up in an empty bed wasn't anything new, but doing it in Aquaria's bed left Cracker dumbfounded to say the very least. Judging by the darkness outside it wasn't even morning yet, she noticed.

“What the hell...?” she murmured, before stretching and deciding to get up and check on the other one.

“Babe...?” she called, before noticing that the window in the living-room was open and someone was supposedly smoking. Miz Cracker sighed, before joining the other one without a word.

“Did I wake you up?” Aquaria asked, before throwing the rest of the joint away.

“No, I just woke up and you were gone. Wanted to check on you” the older one answered, before turning to face her boyfriend and asking: “Are you okay?”.

The other one shrugged, before taking Cracker's hand in hers and kissing her nuckles.

“I woke up and somehow couldn't go back to sleep” she added, before dismissing the episode with a muffled: “It happens, every once in a while”.

“Wanna talk about it?” the older queen asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Aquaria's defensiveness was something they were still trying to overcome, at least when it came to their relationship, she thought. Every time she was scared, or unsure of something, she tried to hide it behind a wall of silence, fabricated confidence and fake smiles. She felt the need not to be a burden, she once said, and that feeling often translated in her way of dealing with fear and negative emotions. Right after Cracker and Jason's breakup, the queen tried her best to hide how terrified of fucking everything up she was by overworking herself, shutting people out and almost losing a relationship that was just blooming. That time, they ended up in the bathroom stall of a night club, crying, hugging and kissing between sobs and “I like you so much” and “Please don't go”. It was a delicate balance, the older one thought, but every second they got to spend together was the proof that it was definitely worth it.

“About what?” the younger one asked, before squeezing Miz Cracker's hand.

_Bingo._

“You were just quieter than I had anticipated...” she said, unsure of how to say what was actually going through her mind “I guess I'm just worried that something is bothering you” he murmured, before hugging the younger one and caressing her head.

Aquaria hugged her back, before hiding her face in the crock of the other one's neck.

“Can we just like..cuddle?” she sighed.

Cracker smiled, before nodding. It wasn't the answer she would have liked to receive but, all things considered, it was a pretty good start.

“Bed” she stated, before getting up and offering her hand to the other one with a smile “Come on”.

They made their way to the bedroom, before laying in bed facing each other.

The younger one caressed the other one's face with the tip of her fingers, before smiling softly.

“Come here” Miz Cracker opened her arms, letting the other one hug her and snuggle against her with a satisfied sigh.

“Better?” she asked after a couple of seconds, immediately noticing Aquaria tensing “I'm not going anywhere”, she said then, out of the blue “I promise”.

He could feel the other one trying to breath as evenly as possible, still not saying a word and probably caught up in some sad thoughts. He decided to speak up, hoping it was the right decision.

“Giovanni”, he started, continuing caressing her back with soothing movements “I mean it, when I say that I'm not going anywhere. I can understand that the others' words scared you, or made you feel a certain way, but please _please_ trust me when I say I care about you. A lot, actually”.

“I trust you” the other one's words came out muffled and a little shaky.

“Then trust yourself too” Cracker moved in order to look at her boyfriend in the eyes, before adding: “Because there is absolutely no reason for you not to be confident enough to realize that you are worthy of us being together. You are amazing, beautiful, kind and I really care about you. About us, actually and..”.

Aquaria's lips crashing on hers made impossible for her to speak any further. There was need, in that kiss, and affection, lust, fear, relief: it was a strange mix of emotions and the older one absorbed them all, without missing a beat, before smiling softly and biting the other one's bottom lip.

“Weren't we supposed to cuddle?” she asked, with a smirk.

Not catching the playful innuendo, the younger one startled.

“Shit, sorry. I just got caught up” she murmured, before noticing the other one's expression, muttering a playful “Asshole” and going back to kiss her.

They spent the rest of the night awake, making love to each other, cuddling, caressing every centimetre of skin they could reach. They lost themselves in each other, murmuring “You're so beautiful”, “I cherish you so much”, “I'm right here”. It was right before sunset, when Aquaria sighed and cuddle against the other one's chest, before taking her hand in hers and kissing her knuckles.

“You okay?” Cracker asked, kissing her head.

“Mh” the younger one answered, almost asleep, making the other one smile.

It was unexpected and definitely not planned, but Miz Cracker couldn't help herself. She felt her stomach clench, her heart swell and, before she could even process it, she found herself saying “I love you”.

Aquaria didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, before snuggling closer to her and murmuring: “I love you too. I really do”.

The older one could feel like there was more coming, so she just waited.

“I... I just never realized it could be like that, you know? I guess I just never thought I deserved to have something like that”, Cracker hugged her tightly “I'm sorry, I'm totally killing the mood” the young queen quickly dismissed it, before trying to find a way to change subject.

The other one didn't flinch: she kissed her another time, before murmuring: “You deserve every good thing in this world. And I can show it to you, every time you can't see it by yourself”.

When the sun rose, they were still wrapped around each other, softly snoring and smiling peacefully.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
